


Carry On

by CrazyKater



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyKater/pseuds/CrazyKater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An episodic vid based around Sweet Revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> I swore I was never going to do an episodic vid about Sweet Revenge. But then I heard this PERFECT song (you Supernatural fans will probably recognize it) and just HAD to...

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-91D3sumvM#action=share


End file.
